


Une regrettable erreur

by Kinailovestosleep



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Spoilers, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep
Summary: Petit drabble sur ce qu'Ellie a ressenti lorsqu'elle a découvert la maison vide à son retour.Attention, je spoil beaucoup!
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Une regrettable erreur

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, d'abord merci à tous d'avoir cliquer sur ce drabble !  
> La fin de The Last of Us II m'a vraiment fait mal, j'avais besoin d'écrire dessus lol! 
> 
> Je tenais à remercier MissAmande et Miriallia qui m'ont encouragé à poster ce récit, merci les filles!!

Vide.

La maison était vide. Sans aucune trace de Dina ou JJ.

Franchement, Ellie aurait du s’en douter. Elle les avait quittés, et pour quoi finalement ? Elle avait été incapable de tuer Abby, malgré tout ce qu’elle lui avait fait.

Elle n’avait plus personne à présent. Joel était mort, Jesse aussi et Dina était partie.

Elle avait merdé avec Dina, en y réfléchissant elle s’en rendait compte.

Elles avaient tout. Elles s’aimaient, elles avaient un fils, une grande maison. Mais non, Ellie ou surtout son désir de vengeance avait tout détruit. Comme d’habitude.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-elle partir à la recherche de Dina ? Ou bien continuer seule ? Et si elle partait à sa recherche, est-ce que Dina voudrait toujours d’elle ?

Après tout, elle l’avait abandonnée malgré ses supplications. La pire chose étant que Dina ne l’aurait jamais vue partir si elle n’avait pas entendu Ellie préparer ses affaires en plein milieu de la nuit.

Non décidément Ellie n’avait pas assuré sur ce coup-ci. Surtout après tout ce qu’elles avaient vécu…

Un larme roula sur sa joue alors qu’elle sortit de la maison.

« Mais qu’est-ce qui cloche chez moi putain ?! » Cria-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte.

Elle s’effondra sur le sol, les genoux dans la boue et prit son visage entre ses deux mains.

« Oh Dina, je suis tellement désolée... »


End file.
